Alexander Luthor
Boss Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor (アレクサンダー・ジョセフ・“レックス”・ルーサー, Arekusandā Josefu "Rekkusu" Rūsā), is a main fictional character and one of the antagonists of the ''DC'' series. He is a powerful and influential businessman, and owner of LexCorp, and Superman's sworn archenemy. If the alien Superman embodies selflessness, Earth's own son Lex is selfishness personified. He uses his genius-level intellect and driving ambition only to advance himself and crush others. Even without superpowers, Lex is easily the most dangerous human being on the planet. Lex believes that rules based on morality are pointless and serve only the weak to hold back the strong. As such he reasons that they do not apply to him due to his superior intellect. He is a true sociopath. ".''" :—Lex Luthor. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Clancy Brown (English), Jouji Nakata (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Lex Luthor is tall and appears to be in good shape, being moderately built. He is bald, and has green eyes and high cheekbones. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Lex Luthor has a conniving and Machiavellian personality. He is calm, soft-spoken, and unfailingly polite, thus manipulating unwitting people into getting his way. His soft-spoken nature and charm places him in a positive light to the public. Despite his resplendent appearance to the public, behind the scenes, his goals are almost always motivated by profit. This amoral desire to maximize profits has typically put him on the wrong side of superheroes. Relationships Friends/Allies * LexCorp Family Neutral * Poison Ivy Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Superman Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also * LexCorp Salvation * LexCorp * Secret Society of Super-Villains Etymology External links * Lex Luthor Wikipedia * Lex Luthor DC Database Notes & Trivia * Lex Luthor first appeared in Action Comics #23 (April 1940). * Lex has been married eight times. While his previous seven marriages were hinted to have been based on love, Luthor's eighth marriage to Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza was based on mutual manipulation and greed. When the Contessa became pregnant with Lex's child, Luthor put her in a permanently-drugged state and took their daughter (named Lena after his sister) to raise but later sacrificed her to Brainiac in exchange for technology. Although she was returned to her father by Superman Lena's current fate is unknown. * Lex Luthor's presidency lasted for a 3-year term. *D uring his time in Smallville, Lex occasionally spent time with fellow loner Clark Kent as well as Lana Lang and Pete Ross. * Lex Luthor's battle suit is known as a "LexCore Battle Armour" and was forged with Apokoliptian technology. * Lex has accused Superman of being an "enemy of humanity". He argues that Superman, with his phenomenal power, sets an unreasonably high standard for humanity to compete with, whereas Lex offers scientific advances that everyone can enjoy. * He also claims that Superman's heroism is an act as he believes that no one can be that heroic and altruistic without alternate intent. He believes that "the alien" is actually trying to steal Lex's glory due to personal envy and that his presence is causing humanity to be dependent on him and is thusly becoming impotent. Much of his feud with Superman rests on his notion that he, the smartest and most successful man on the planet, is the real "Super-man". * While developing LexCorp, Lex sought out Ra's al Ghul and became his apprentice for a little over six months. From Ra's Lex learned of the pestilence that humanity was to the world but theorized that the population could be led to being better, instead of killed enmass. While offering his daughters and his right as heir to al Ghul's empire, Lex ultimately failed to overcome his own self-serving interests and, after being killed by al ghul in a duel; was resurrected in a Lazarus Pit and abandoned. * Lex regularly maintains multiple false identities as prominent scientists, businessmen, and even artists; and uses these identities to raise the money necessary for the equipment and hired minions his world-conquering and Superman-busting schemes require. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:LexCorp